She was my perfect Sub
by Diamondchild
Summary: What if Christian got one of his previous Sub's pregnant when he was 18 while he was in training with Elena? But, had no idea. The Sub had no idea who the father was because she was blindfolded and used by Elena? 2 Years later, Christian comes along Ana (the Sub) and Elena fighting in the back office of Esclava. Short story (3 chapters) -HEA :) complete...
1. Chapter 1

What if Christian got one of his previous Sub's pregnant when he was 18 while he was in training with Elena? But, had no idea. The Sub had no idea who the father was because she was blindfolded and used by Elena?

2 Years later, Christian comes along Ana (the Sub) and Elena fighting in the back office of Esclava.

Elena is about to hit her with a cane when Christian walks in. He sees what's going on and pulls her away.

Ana freaks out when she sees Christian and can't believe her eyes at the guy that her son holds an uncanny resemblance to her son.

 **A/N: I had a hard time naming this story it was between Who's your baby daddy and the one I did select.**

 **This will be a short story… maybe 3 or 4 chapters. I might, come back and make it longer after I have this baby and time finds me again after that. But for now it's just a fun little story. Short and sweet:) I hope it will also bring you some laughs. And I'm a believer in instant attraction… just fyi. Hope you enjoy! All mistakes are mine!  
**

 **Christian is 18 Ana is 17 and half.**

 **October 2002**

 **Christian:**

Finally today Elena is bringing me my own Sub. To be frank, I'm kind of tired of her shriveled up ass. Since my 18th birthday, I have wanted to go from Submissive to Dominant and she kept trying to tell me I wasn't ready. After that I've been avoiding her like the plague. She offered her services, but I denied them, like I said I was sick of her old pussy. Her face is starting to melt from all the plastic surgery. I must've been high when I was 15 not to see it.

Wait, I think I was.

She wasn't so bad then, but when I was 17, she found this plastic surgeon and never looked back. I shiver at the thought. Too bad he couldn't do anything to tighten up her pussy, it's like a black hole in there.

The only reason I'm back in her dungeon today is the promise of a nice young sub. And she might have given me my start up money for GEH. So I guess in a way, I owe her? Whatever, if she hooks me with pretty petite brunettes, I'll stick around for awhile.

"Christian. I think you're going to like who I have for you." Elena purrs at me, touching my shoulder.

I roll my eyes at her. Yeah, that does nothing for me, stop trying.

"We'll see about that." I mumble.

She opens the door to the dungeon and on her knees before me, is a sight like I've never seen before.

A pale brunette, with her hair in a braid, wearing a black blindfold in a pair of white panties. Her breast are perky, her ass is tight, and from what I can see of her face, she looks beautiful.

Definitely worlds apart from the old hag that stands next to me.

Really, what was in that weed I was smoking back then?

"She's all yours." Elena tells me, waving at the delicacy in front of me. She moves to go sit in the corner.

"What are you doing?" I ask her

"Watching of course." She grins. "Someone needs to be able to give you tips."

Great.

"I think I'm good Elena."

I wouldn't want my dick to shrivel up and die. Now would I?

"Tut Tut. I'm giving you what you want… It's my job to show you the way."

"Whatever." I mumble under my breath.

I do my best to block her out and look at this fantastic piece in front of me. I take the riding crop and walk around her as the crop gently brushes against her body.

"Stand." I command her.

She readily obeys. I admire her body again. I run the crop down her stomach and between her legs. I can see the goosebumps form over her body.

"What's your name?"

"Anastasia, Sir." The sound of her voice, calling me Sir, goes straight to my dick.

"Are you on Birth Control?"

"Yes, Sir." I look over at Elena to confirm it. She nods at me, and waves me along.

"Very well."

I walk her over to the grid and cuff her hands above her head.

"What are your safewords Anastasia?"

"Yellow and Red, Sir."

I don't what it is, but I have this urge to kiss her. My lips touch hers and I make a demand with my tongue for her to open her mouth. She obeys. And she tastes so sweet.

"What are you doing?" I hear Elena asks from the corner.

I never did kiss the old hag on the lips.

I give her a look to shut up and thankfully she listens.

Aww. You jealous, Elena? Maybe if you looked like Anastasia, things would've been better for you. Guess you called the wrong plastic surgery doctor.

Ignoring her, I kiss down Anastasia's body. When I get to her panties I dip my fingers inside of them. Her pussy is dripping. I rip the panties off of her and put my nose to her sex and sniff.

She smells incredible. It's the most arousing smell ever. I dip my tongue into her so I can taste her. Best tasting thing ever too. I devour her sweetness, before working my way back up to her breast. I pinch and suck them and wonder now how she would look with diamond encrusted nipple clamps.

And I can tell she's doing everything in her power not to moan out.

Maybe next time, when we don't have evil eyes on us. I'll let her scream out. I bet the sound is heaven.

"You like that Anastasia?"

"Yes, Sir." She pants out.

Picking up the riding crop again I walk around her body, tracing her with it. I love the trail of goosebumps I leave in it's wake. I smack her ass with it and she swings forward on the grid. I smack her a couple more times, and I can hear the light moans leave her lips.

She likes this.

I move around to her front and run the crop up her now drenched pussy. The riding crop is now glistening in her juices.

Fuck this. I need to have her now. Call it testing out the goods.

I undo my pants, pick her up by her ass and have her wrap her legs around my waist.

"You ready?"

I can see there's a slight hesitation on her face, but without seeing her eyes, I can't tell for sure.

"Yes, Sir."

I entangle one of hands around her braid, while I kiss her neck. I then roughly slam myself into her. This does cause her to scream out. At first I thought I hurt her, but as I move, the sounds are a lot more pleasurable.

"God, You have the tightest and hottest pussy, Anastasia." I tell her; making sure the hag hears me. I only glance over for a second, and see she's fuming.

But, I can't look too long, it might cause me to lose my hard on.

I go back and thrust myself hard over and over again. The feeling of her is sensational. I might never want to let her go. I know this time is going to be quick. The way her walls are closing around my dick, is making it hard to ward off my impending orgasam.

"Cum, Anastasia." I demand of her.

She releases herself and comes over all over me, squeezing my dick so hard. It makes me lose what little control I have and spill into her.

Her body falls limp. I unhook her from the grid and move her over to the bed. I have to have her again.

I give her a couple of minutes to compose herself, before tying her to the bed.

I don't know how many times she and I fuck, but I know halfway through the session, Elena had to leave. Which made it even more enjoyable.

When I was done with her, I knew she wouldn't be able to walk straight for awhile.

"Did you enjoy that, Anastasia?" I ask her, while rubbing her wrist after I untied her.

"Yes, Sir."

"Would you like to meet me next week?"

"Yes, Sir."

xXx

I saw her for 10 more sessions, every Saturday after that. I couldn't seem to get enough of her, she was perfect in every way. Thankfully, Elena stopped joining us after the first session. She was always blindfolded and tied up; Elena thought it would be better if she didn't see me. With my business starting to bloom, she didn't want to take a chance of Anastasia knowing who I was, and maybe blackmailing me in the future.

But, there was always a part of me, that wishes that I could've seen her eyes.

Then one day she was in the wind.

Elena said she left the lifestyle. To say I was disappointed when she left, would be short of a lie. It was more like devastated. She was the perfect Sub.

But, alas, I moved on.

GEH blew up shortly after Anastasia left. I kept Elena around to help me find Subs. I did my best to keep her at arm's length. I also gave her the money to start her salons so, now we're even on who owes who on the money track.

Maybe a bad move on my part, because now she's always trying to find a way to see me.

As long as she keeps finding me Submissives, I'll deal with the old hag. It's about all she's good for.

 **2 and half years Later- 2005**

 **Anastasia:**

"Really, Kate? You want me to bring the rug rat to the salon?" I'm standing, looking at her in disbelief.

"Yeah. You need to get out and I know you won't go anywhere without him. I'll watch him while you get your hair done. Then tonight we're going out and living a little Miss. Steele. Mrs. Carlton has agreed to watch the squirt tonight. Plus you need to be looking your best for your first day at work on Monday."

I throw my hands in the air, knowing there's no way out of this. And she's right, I need a night out, and my hair does need a trim.

"Fine." I grunt out. "You win."

I've known Kate since I was 16 years old. I had run away from home when I was 15. My mom's boyfriend was a total psychopath. How my mom couldn't see it, I don't know. I hopped on a bus to Seattle from Las Vegas, and I never looked back.

I went to live with my Step-father Ray. I attended school at Seattle Prep and that's where I met Kate. She's always been such a bubbly person, but, sometimes the girl gets on my damn nerves.

Then when I was 17 my dad got sick, and I needed a way to help pay his medical bills.

Enter Elena Lincoln.

Kate was neighbors with the Lincoln's at the time. Mr. Kavanagh put in a word about me looking for extra work. And Mrs. Lincoln took me under her wing.

HA!

First it started off as odd work around her house, then she came up to me, offering me extra cash. I couldn't pass it up.

I look back and see now how just naive I was. She told me, she had a gentleman that needed some training and she wanted me to be the one to help him. She waved paying off all my father's medical bills in my face, and I took the bait.

She brought me to her dungeon and showed me the ways to be a Submissive. She gave me a bunch of rules to follow and told me I was to obey the commands of my Dom and call him Sir.

After 5 months of training, she brought him in.

I'm not sure if he ever figured I was a virgin. Or, if he didn't care.

A normal girl would hope to lose her virginity to someone they love. Or at least have someone try to make love to them, no matter how feeble the attempt.

But, I have to say the way Sir took me, it was hard and yet there was some kind of raw passion behind it. It was dirty and hot. And I totally dug it.

I think it helped he had a huge dick. I peeked at it once, so I know it had to be at least 9 inches and thick. I never did get to see his face.

And as I look over at my 2 year old son, I can only wish I did, or at least got his name.

I remember the day I found out I was pregnant. That positive sign on the pregnancy test threw me for a loop; I was going to be a mom. And there was only one persons it could've been.

And I only knew him as Sir.

I rushed to Elena's house and I confided in her.

Big mistake.

She told me to get the hell out of dodge, that my Dominant wouldn't want anything to do with my child.

She told me to get rid of it and that she was to never see my face again. Usually this lady was pretty nice to me. I mean she was a crazy bitch, but she never spoke to me, but in hush caring tones, even in my training.

It's like she turned into a jealous old troll.

So I did what I had to do, I ran.

I was going to Portland for college anyways. When I told my dad, I said it was a mistake and I had a one night stand. And I didn't want him to be apart of my say he was livid was an understatement. But, after he relaxed, he supported me through.

I went to the OB to confirm my pregnancy. She said it's likely that my birth control failed. But, once I saw the little blip on the screen I fell in love. And there was no way I could ever give him up.

My dad was finally in remission with the Cancer and moved to Portland with me. He helped us rent a little single family home, and Kate also lived with us while we went to college.

Kate and I flew through our credits and we managed to graduate within 2 years. My dad was a saint and would watch my son all the time. From the sale of the house and the money that ended up being refunded to us by the hospital, when the state insurance took over was enough to cover us. My dad also had his pension from being on the force for 20 years. Things fell into place.

Now I'm back in Seattle. I'll be starting a new job at SIP as an assistant editor on Monday. I'm so excited.

Kate, my little ball of energy and I make our way to a Salon named Esclava. What a stupid name for a Salon. A Slave for Beauty.

So stupid!

We are greeted by the receptionist. "Welcome to Esclava. How may I help you?"

"We have an appointment under Kavanagh. For Franco." Kate tells the busty, over painted blonde that stands before us.

"Very well, follow me."

I follow while Kate waits in the waiting area. I hope my son doesn't drive everyone to crazy while he waits. But I think I brought enough crayons and toys for him.

I sit down in the chair and a short little guy with a purple mohawk comes walking behind my chair.

"Oh, aren't you just a lovely thing." he tells me, flipping my hair back.

Do I trust the guy with the purple mohawk to do my hair?

"Thank you?" I ask more in a question.

"What would you like done? Would you like some highlights? We can add a little blonde in your hair."

Ummm. No.

"I just want a trim, really. Maybe 3 inches off." I tell him.

"Oh, but you would look beautiful with some highlights."

"No thanks."

"Alright, maybe next time." He winks at me through the mirror.

I'm going to kill Kate for taking me to this place.

Franco moves in front of me to gather his stuff. I look up in the mirror and my eyes meet with a person I hope to never see again.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Anastasia." Her voice is like nails on the chalkboard. I grab my phone and tell Kate to take my son across the street for some ice cream or something, and not to argue with me. I cross my fingers that she listens.

I take a good look at Elena's face and she looks a lot worse for wear.

Why does she look like she suffered a stroke?

"Well, well, if it isn't Mrs. Lincoln." I spit back.

"I already saw him, Anastasia." She looks over at the waiting room. When I glance over I notice Kate taking him out of the salon.

I sigh. "So what, Elena? There's nothing you could or would have been able to do about it." I snap at her.

"Franco, would you mind? I would like to take Anastasia in the back so we can talk. Catch up." She smiles at me.

"Um.. I'm kind of on a tight schedule Mrs. Lincoln."

"I'll take care of her." She purrs to him.

I see the poor man scrunch up. Yeah, it is sickening, isn't it?

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Come along Anastasia."

I get up to follow her.

I'm an idiot. Why am I following her?

Maybe this will help get the troll off my back. Live in peace once again.

She opens the door to her office before slamming it closed behind me.

"I thought I told you to get rid of it!" She sneers.

"It wasn't your decision. He doesn't know, so why does it matter?" I throw back at her.

"It does matter. It matters alot." She shakes her head. "Please tell me you're not living here." She crosses her arms and stomps her foott. It's almost laughable. I think my son is more mature.

Fuck! I can't help myself and bust out laughing.

"You little bitch…"

"I don't understand the big deal? Why is it such a concern to you?"

I can see the steam coming out of her ears. She walks around to her desk and pulls out a cane.

Oh, great the bitch has gone even crazier.

She walks up to me with it drawn in the air, she's about to strike, and I brace for impact, when the door bursts open. I hear the cane drop behind me.

"What the fuck is going on Elena?" The male voice bellows through the room. I look up at the person that might have saved me. And I go into total shock.

 **Christian:**

I have been so fucking stressed out lately. I haven't had a Sub in almost 6 weeks. The girls Elena has been choosing are always as nutty as she is.

I just need a girl that will keep her mouth shut and just do what I say. Is that so hard?

But it's like they take one look at me and they start going ga-ga over me. Then I fuck them hard a couple of times. And then they're in love.

Tell me how can you be in love with me after a couple fucks. It's not like I talk to them and make time to know them. I have a business to run. I have no time for small talk.

I just need a place to dip my dip stick.

I believe love is out there. I didn't let Elena screw me over too much with that. I'm just 20 and half years old, I have time for that later. I'm a multimillionaire; I drive fast cars, and can have a different woman every night if I wanted too.

What's it called? Sowing my wild oats? I guess that's what I'm doing.

So that's why I'm on my way to Elena's salon in hopes she has a Sub for me. I'm giving Elena one more shot and then I'm pushing the tired old hag to the curb. Her salons aren't bringing the money they should, and I'm just sick of looking at her.

Even my own mother is getting sick of her. I heard her talking to dad the other day about trying to cut Elena out of her charities. There's a rumor going around that she has a thing for younger boys.

Well, it's not really a rumor, is it?

I had Barney, my head of IT, clean all her computer files and I had Jason, my head of security, go through her house with a fine tooth comb and clean out any evidence of me.

It's good to be me.

She had 100's of photos of me. Jason was telling me he thinks she might be obsessed with me. I figured that out awhile ago. Sometimes it can be used to my advantage.

There was one picture they found that I might have kept. It was a picture of me with my perfect sub.

God, I miss that tight pussy. And that lip biting.

I do think every once in awhile what happened to her and where did she go without a trace.

I walk into the Salon, and the girl at the reception desk bats her eyes at me.

"Hi, Mr. Grey." She purrs.

Why do they always purr?

I nod at her. I wonder if I should tell her she has lipstick on her teeth.

Nah!

I walk past everyone and strom right into Elena's office. I'm surprised by the sight in front of me. Elena is wielding a cane and about to hit this girl. There's no way this is a scene. The girl has tucked her body and appears to brace for the impact.

"What the fuck is going on here, Elena?" I yell out and it echoes across the room.

Elena drops the cane and the girl seems to have gone into shock, just staring at me.

"Christian! What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. But, after seeing what is going on in here, I've changed my mind."

This pisses me off to no end. What the hell does she think she's doing? This wasn't anywhere close to being a BDSM scene. You could almost see the murder in Elena's eyes before I came in.

"I was just showing this young girl what it would be like to take a punishment. Isn't that right dear?"

The girl finally shakes her head of that shocked look, and looks over at Elena.

"No. She didn't like what I had to say, so she went crazy."

"We are done Elena. You can kiss your backing goodbye." I turn to look at the girl. "Come with me." I tell her and take the girl's hand.

All of a sudden there's like this spark. I look at her and I think she notices it too.

"Christian you can't leave. Let's talk. She's just an ex-sub that needed to remember her place…"

"Shut up Elena. I've had enough of your shit, I'm done with all of it. I'm pulling my backing and I will no longer need your help in finding…" I look at the girl and need to remember i need to pick my words correctly. "Special services."

Special services? What the hell Grey?

"Christian…" She starts begging me.

"Let's go." I tug on the girl's arm and pull her out of the office.

I know I'm pulling on her so hard that she's pretty much dragging herself across the salon floor. We finally make it outside and I grab her by the shoulders. We lock eyes and she looks bewildered.

Great, she knows who I am.

"Are you ok?"

She shakes her head. "Yeah, sorry. It's just you…"

I let go of her and she finally stops staring at me.

"Thank you Mister…?"

Ok, so maybe she doesn't know who I am.

"It's Grey." I tell her.

"Mr. Grey. Thanks. I should've known better than to follow her. I don't know why I don't listen to myself sometimes." She giggles.

"Next time, you'll know better." I tell her sternly.

"Maybe…" She smiles.

"MOMMY!" I hear a tiny voice squeal behind me. I turn around and there's this flash of copper hair that rushes past me and clings to this girls leg.

"Hey, baby boy." She says, lifting the boy into her arms.

The little boy buries his head into her shoulder.

"Are you done already?" A blonde girl comes walking up to us. She looks at me and then looks back at the girl.

"Yeah, I'll explain later. But we need to go somewhere else." She tells her.

She looks at her questionably before nodding her understanding.

"Thank you again, Mr. Grey. But we need to be going."

"It was no problem." I nod at her as she starts walking away.

She looks at me once again, and her blue eyes grab my attention.

She's beautiful.

And I didn't get her name.

Her son then pops his head up and we stare at each other.

Holy shit. I must be seeing things. Before I can look at him again, he has nuzzled his head back into his mother's shoulder.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts when my cell phone rings. I look at the caller ID and see it's Elliot. I flip open my phone.

"Grey." I answer

"Hey turd face, I know you know it's me. I don't need the generic greeting."

"What do you want Elliot?"

"You and me. We should go out and hit this new club. Maybe I can hook you up. Be your wingman."

"I don't need you as my wing-man. And I can't I have…"

"Work to do." he says cutting me off. "You're so dull Christian. You need to get out and live a little."

"Maybe another time Elliot. I really do have work to do."

I need to destroy Elena fucking Lincoln.

Maybe also figure out who the hell that girl was. Elena did say something about her being an ex-sub

"I'm going to hold that to you later. See ya Sunday dude." And with the Elliot hangs up.

 **Anastasia:**

"What happened?" Kate asks me after we get back to the apartment and I sit my son down so he can go play.

"Remember how I told you about that lady that hooked me up with the guy… and well… i got you know who out of it." I point over to my son.

"Yeah?"

"I ran into her at the salon. I think she might own the place. It explains the stupid name. She confronted me. And well, I guess I pissed her off and well she tried to hit me with a cane. That's when that guy came in and stopped him."

"You mean the guy that looks just like…"

"Yeah…" I say, drifting off. It was just such an un canny resemblance. Could it be?

More than likely not

"It's a small world. So what did she want?"

"I really don't know. She was mad that I had him, like really mad. I didn't understand, it's been 2 and half years. I don't even know who he was or even got his name."

But, sometimes my mind drifts back to my faceless Dom.

And the sex.

I miss the sex.

I've only been with one other guy since him. We had one date, then he took me back to his place. And well, I couldn't get off. It was pretty bad. Let's just say I never let it happen again. I didn't really need to date anybody, I already had my #1 guy. I also needed to worry about school.

I would just wait till that someone special came along, who could and would accept me and my son. He has to be out there somewhere right?

"Well, you did always say she was weird. Well, maybe she'll stay away. Come on let's not worry about it anymore. Let's get loose and have a good time tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**1 week later:**

 **Grey Residence**

 **Ana:**

Kate met this guy last week at the club. According to Kate, it was this instant connection. He seemed like a nice guy when I met him that night, so maybe this one won't be such a dud.

So Elliot, Kate's _dreamboat,_ has invited us over for his family dinner.

I have no idea why I'm coming, why do _I_ have to meet his parents? I'm not the one dating him. But, Kate insisted. Saying we came as a package deal.

So here I am, cradling my son in my arms, outside this huge mansion. I knew I should've worn something nicer.

 _Like a ball gown._

"Come on Steele, it'll be fine." Kate tries to reassure me.

"Easy for you to say. This is how you grew up."

Elliot opens the door. "Are you two just going to stand out here all night." He smiles at us.

"No, we're coming." Kate tells me dragging my hand. We walk into the house and stop in the foyer.

"So, I get to finally meet the little one? Kate doesn't stop talking about him. My mom loves kids, she's going to go ga-ga over him."

"Elliot, what is taking you so long?" A deep, silky voice comes behind him, the same one I heard the other day. I look up and it's Him.

He also stops dead in his tracks when he sees me. I smile at him and I get a friendly smile back.

"I'm just greeting the girls.." Elliot tells Mr. Grey

"I'm Teddy!" My little boy announces finally turning his attention to everyone. "I'm not a girl. I'm a boy."

The look now on Elliot and Mr. Grey's face is one of shock and wonder. Both of their jaws have hit the floor

"Holy crap, bro. You have a twin." Elliot whispers out.

"What is going on?" A woman in her late 40's with blonde hair comes walking in. She too, stops, shock mirroring on her face as she looks at my baby boy.

She looks between me and Mr. Grey.

"Is there something I don't know?" The woman asks, pointing between Mr. Grey and me.

I know it is freaky how much my son and him look alike, right down to their matching gray eyes.

"No, mom." Mr. Grey snaps. "We only met last week."

"Hmmm." She shakes her head and disbelief. "Well, come on dinner is waiting." She composes herself and we follow her to the dining room.

We are greeted by another older gentleman with salt and pepper hair, who I'm guess is Mr. Grey. There's also a younger girl who I would say is about 16 with raven black hair.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my girlfriend Kate. And also her best friend Ana and her son Teddy."

"That's me." Teddy points his thumb at his chest.

Again the gasps come out Mr. Grey and the girl.

"Kate, Ana, Teddy this is my mom Grace Grey." He points to the blonde lady. "My father Carrick Grey and my little sister MIa." He points over to them. "And you have already met my bonehead brother Christian."

Christian. So now he has a first name to match that handsome face.

"It's so nice to meet you all." Mrs Grey greets us.

 **Christian:**

I walk into the foyer trying to figure out what's taking my idiot brother so long. I'm starving. I haven't had a good meal all week. I've been huddled in my office trying to cut Elena Lincoln from my life. I took back my backing from her solans. I put a no-contact order out on her.

I'm finally ridding myself of the Troll. Why I kept her around so long I don't know.

Oh, yeah it was the endless supply of pussy.

Well, it's over now. It's time for me to put my big boy pants on and find my own. It's not like it would be hard to do.

It might sound cocky, but I know I'm good looking. Plus I found a BDSM club that only caters to the elite. It's very private so I won't have to worry about my privacy.

"Elliot what is taking you so long?"

I look and standing there is the girl from Elena's salon. She gives me a timid smile and I return it. How lucky is this.

"I'm just greeting the girls.." Elliot tells me

"I'm Teddy! I'm a boy not a girl." The little boy in her arms tells us.

"Holy crap, bro. You have a twin."

I'm dumbfounded. This little boy really could be my twin. From his copper hair to his piercing gray eyes.

 _I didn't donate sperm did I? No, I think I would remember that._

My mom then enters the room and is as shocked as all of us. She even thinks that me and this girl hooked up. I wave her off and we join everyone else in the dining room.

I finally find out her name is Ana. Finally, this girl that's been haunting my dreams has a name. I make sure I take the seat next to her. I want to be close to her.

She's intoxicating.

Her son sits on her lap and stares at me.

He's just staring at me. It's a little un-nerving.

My family is chatting it up with Elliot's new girlfriend, while Gretchen serves our dinner.

Teddy and I are still in a staring contest and nobody else seems to notice.

I would have to say he's a cute little shit. He smiles at me and I can't help but return it.

"So Ana, what is that you do?" My dad asks her, finally getting me to stop looking at my clone.

"I just started working at SIP. I'm their new assistant editor." She tells them proudly.

"So tell us a little about Teddy." My mom smiles at the boy who is now playing around with the food on his mom's plate.

"Teddy just turned 2. He's nothing but a ball of energy. My pride and joy." She beams, messing the little guys hair.

"He talks so well for 2." My mom points out.

"I started him early, I was always reading to him. I had an aunt who was a speech therapist and taught me some tricks on how to get him started."

"Ah, yes. I have been reading about that. I'm glad to hear it." my mom smiles at her.

The little boy again looks over at me.

I don't know what it is. Besides the fact that he looks like me, that has me so drawn to him.

He moves Ana's hand from around his waist and crawls over to me into my lap.

"Teddy!" Ana goes to try and grab him back.

"It's fine." I tell her.

"You sure?"

I nod at her, dismissing her. I look up at my family and I can tell they're shocked by this little display. Teddy reaches up and touches my face and giggles.

"What's so funny?" I ask him.

He shakes his head and buries his head into my chest.

I freeze for a second. I close my eyes and wait from the pain and the hurt to come. But it doesn't come.

Maybe it's because he's a kid. Mia had the same effect. But with Mia it still stung a little. I wrap my arm around him and rub his back.

"Holy crap." I hear Mia mutter under breath.

"Is everyone ok?" Ana asks leaning over. "They're all looking at you funny?" She giggles.

I shrug. I'm not sure what to tell her.

 _My family has never seen anyone touch me before? But something about her son makes me feel… safe._

No I think I'll keep it to myself.

"So Ana?" My dad asks, "Is that short for something?"

"Yes, for Anastasia. I think my mom thought I would be some russian princess."

Anastasia? My perfect Sub.

"Did you say Anastasia?" I ask to clarify.

"Yeah? Why?" She says looking at me questionably.

Holy fuck! It can't be, can it?

I look down at Teddy who is looking at me again.

"We have same eyes." He tells me, almost laughing while pointing his tiny fingers at my eye, almost poking me in the socket.

Realization hits me like a ton of bricks.

Anastasia, Elena, ex-sub, the little boy on my lap.

 _She was my perfect sub. And I think this child might be mine._

I grow a little angry that I never knew. Why was this kept from me?

"Just double checking. It's a beautiful name."

She blushes at me. "Thank you."

I decide that when I get a chance I will pull her away from my family. I think we need to have a little talk.

We finish eating and Teddy is now fast asleep on my lap. I brush my hand through his hair.

"Mom, do you think you could watch him, if I lay him on the couch. I would like to talk to Anastasia." I let her name roll off my tongue, just like all those years ago.

There's a change in her body language. I have affected her.

I wonder if she remembers me now...

"Of course. I would be happy too."

"Thank you Mrs. Grey." She again looks between us, as I lift Teddy into my arms and head to the living room to lay him down.

When I return I see Ana and Kate talking. Whatever they're saying their mouths are moving 100 miles a minute. Ana now seems nervous.

Well, she should be. If she really was my Anastasia. She had no right to keep my son away from me.

 _Geez, Grey. What would you have done if she did tell you back then?_

And If I'm truly honest with myself. I don't know. I might have told her to get rid of it. And when I think of Teddy, a child I only met today, the thought of him not being around breaks my heart.

I walk up to the both of them and hold my hand out "Shall we?" I ask her.

Ana nods at me and then her eyes fall to the floor. She finally takes my outreached hand and I lead her outside.

I walk out to the garden, I figure this would be the best place from prying ears.

"Look at me." I tell her, and she obeys, looking at me with worried eyes.

"You know who I am?" I ask her.

She looks away from me and slightly shrugs. "I think so." She says unsure. "But, I'm guessing you used to be my Sir."

"Yes, I believe I was. Why didn't you tell me?" I snap at her.

"I didn't know who you were, Sir. All I ever saw of you were your feet and your…." She waves her hand around my crotch. "Thingy."

"Thingy?" I smirk.

She gives me a small smile. "Your huge dick…" She pauses. "I never knew your name, or what you looked like till today. I told Mrs. Lincoln about it and she told me to get rid of it… that you wouldn't want it."

 _Elena fucking Lincoln_

"So you just left?"

"She told me to leave, started threatening me. I needed to worry about me and the baby. I had no other connection to you, but through her. I was just your Sub, and it was time for me to go to college. So I did what I thought I had to do and left."

She turns to look around, wrapping her arms around her body. "I'm sorry." She whispers.

"It's not your fault." I tell her. I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to have her look at me.

"So, what do we do now?" She asks me.

"I think I would like to be apart of his life." I say honestly. And it's the truth.

She nods at me. "I'm glad to hear that. He's taken a liking to you." She sinks her teeth into her bottom lip.

Oh, that brings back the memories. It used to drive me wild and make my dick throb.

And that still hasn't changed.

I grab her shoulders and pull her body flush to mine. I take my thumb and remove her lip from her teeth.

"Don't you remember what that used to do to me, Anastasia?"

I notice her blue eyes darken and she smiles wildly.

"Sorry, Sir." She purrs at me.

The only person I like purring at me. Fuck it.

I bend down and kiss her. She opens her mouth and allows my tongue access. She tastes just as good as she did two and half years ago.

"Damn bro, talk about not wasting any time." Elliot tells us, walking up to us, ruining the moment. We pull apart from each other.

"What do you want Elliot?" I snap.

"I just came to say Teddy is awake."

"Thank you Elliot." Ana tells him. Elliot smiles at both of us and walks back to the house.

"I guess we should go check on _our_ son." I tell her.

Boy, that has a nice ring to it.

I take her hand and lead her back into the house. When we get to the living room the sight in front of both of us, stops us.

Elena Lincoln is sitting on the couch with our son in her lap.

"Mommy!" Teddy thankfully breaks away from the bitch and flies into Ana's arms.

Rage! That's what I feel right now. Elena had her hands on my son. And it's like a lightbulb moment.

I always knew in a way what we did was wrong. But I was getting sex. I mean you ask a 15 or 16 year old if they would think that was wrong. But, now that I have a son, even if I only knew about him for a couple hours, makes me sick to my stomach.

"What the hell are you doing here, Elena?" I hiss at her.

"Christian!" My mom admonishes me.

Ana puts her hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me.

"You don't understand mom."

"Grace, it's ok. Christian and I are just having some problems with _business."_

"Bull…" I look over at Teddy. "Hockey."

I notice Kate come up to Ana. "Let me take Teddy." She tells Ana.

"Thank you Kate. Teddy go with Auntie Katie."

Teddy jumps into her arms and Kate and Elliot leave the room. I glance around and thankful that Mia isn't here, because I have a feeling shit is going to hit the fan.

"What is the meaning of all this, Christian?" My dad asks.

My insides are starting to boil. And I feel like my head is about to explode.

All of a sudden I feel a hand on my chest, rubbing circles. Again there's no pain, only a tingle. I never did tell Anastasia my reason for not being touched. When I was with her she was always tied up. And it's not like we really ever had a conversation.

Just like Teddy did; she brings me calm, and peace.

I look up and again just like with Teddy, the look of shell-shock is written all over their faces.

"They're looking at you funny again." Ana whispers to me.

I look down at her and smile. Maybe my once perfect Sub was really, truly the one.

"It's because they've never seen anyone touch me before." I whisper back.

Her jaw drops and she tries to move it away quickly, but I grab it before she can get too far.

"It's ok. I like it when you do it." I wink at her.

"She's…. She's touching you…. I thought you only met today?" My mom stammers out.

"Well, it seems like Ana and I do have a past." I look down at her and smile.

"So, Teddy?"

"He's mine." That feels good to say.

"But, you said." My mom is sitting there, scratching her head.

"I know, it's a long story. And I would be happy to tell you. Or maybe Elena would like to fill you in?"

Elena pales as I throw daggers at her.

"I can't believe you told him, you little _bitch_." She snaps, pointing a nasty red nail at Ana's face.

Ana slaps her hand away. "I didn't need to. I think the smart man figured it out for himself." She snaps back. "And get your finger out of my face. You no longer have any kind of control over me Mrs. Lincoln."

"You need to get a DNA test Christian. There's no way that child is yours." Now she's just treading on thin ice.

Did she not look at him? I roll my eyes.

"That's enough Elena. Somebody needs to explain. And do it now." My father shouts.

"Do you guys remember when I was 15 and you sent me to the Lincoln's to work?"

They both nod.

"Well Elena had other plans."

"Christian… no…. Remember they'll hate you…cut you out…"

"Shut the fuck _up_ Elena." My eyes go wide.

Holy crap! That was my mother!

"Christian go on. And no matter what you tell us. We will _not_ hate you _or_ cut you out.." She says sternly to me, then throwing a murderous look over at Elena.

"Elena seduced me when I was 15." I announce. And wow, does that feel like a weight off my shoulders.

"15?!" My mother screeches. "She…"

"Yes, mom. At first I thought it was ok. And well, I'm starting to learn more and more everyday now that it wasn't. Especially after I saw her hands on my son!"

"You pedophile _bitch_!" My mom turns to her and storms right into her face. My mom's hand comes up and slaps Elena hard in the face. I think I saw her head spin.

"I didn't want to believe the rumors. But it's true."

"Grace I helped him!"

"HELPED HIM?" My mom grabs the bitches blonde bob and socks her in the face.

 _Damn mom! Didn't know you had it in you._

"Gracie! Let her go. We need to let the cops handle this." My dad says, I just noticed he was on the phone.

"I'll have you arrested for assault."

"All I saw was self-defense." Ana states. "You attacked Grace first." Ana smirks.

"I saw the same thing." I agree.

"I always had a feeling you would cause trouble if you hung around." She sneers at Ana. "I taught him everything he knows. You really want this man as the father of your child? He's nothing but a heartless bastard that will end up ruining your life and your sons. You just wait."

I'm about to say something when I notice Ana slug Elena in the face, causing her to fall to the ground on her ass.

"You stupid bitch. All you did was take away a chance for MY son to not know his father because you're jealous. I was a threat to you from day one. I could tell after our-" Ana points between her and I. "- first time that you became neurotic, like a scorned woman. You kept telling me to do things, things that would cause him to want to punish me or end up having me pushed aside. But I didn't listen, did I?" Ana says smugly.

Why is this so hot? I've never really had anyone defend me before.

"He would of pushed you aside, eventually. I bet even he knows he would have never accepted you or your child."

And sadly, she might be right.

"I guess we'll never know, will we." She says softly.

There's a loud commotion in the foyer; the cops have arrived. Elena is yelling and screeching like a hyena. My dad calmly explains what happened, okay, maybe not what really happened.

He tells them there were some words exchanged and Elena went to attack my mother and Ana. And well, they got the best of her and defended themselves.

Whatever it was, the cops believed him and started to handcuff her. She started kicking and screaming at them and wouldn't cooperate so they had to tase her.

She was flopping around like some fish out of water.

I hope someone got a picture of that.

 **A/N: Only one more chapter... I know.. right...**

 **Sorry again that this story is so short... like i said before maybe one day I'll make it longer... depends how hard you guys push:) but give me till after December/ Janurary.**


	3. Chapter 3

After Elena is carted away and for now is being charged with battery assault. It's good to have the name Grey, and not to mention a Dad as a lawyer.

My mom is now sitting on the couch with a glass of scotch, circling it around in the glass. Ana had left with Kate and Elliot to take Teddy home.

She told me I was more than welcome to come over to her place later and we can talk. But, she knew I needed some time with my parents. She gave me her number and address, before kissing me on the cheek, promising to see me later.

Teddy gave me the biggest bear hug. Is it possible for my heart to grow any bigger in one day? He grab the sides of my face and said "see ya lata." before kissing my other cheek, then hopping out of my arms.

"I want you to tell us everything Christian?"

"Everything?" My voice cracks.

I don't think they would want to hear everything.

"You know what we mean. The important stuff. How Ana leads into all of this…"

So for the next hour I tell them almost every sordid detail about the agreement between Elena and I. I tell them about the BDSM, but leave out the dirty details.

"I'm not sure of Ana's side, or how she ended up in Elena's dungeon that day, or how Elena picked her. But she was offered as my first sub. She never knew my name and I only knew her as Anastasia. She remained blindfolded the whole time." I tell them in a rush.

I really don't want to talk about my sex life to my parents. What child does?

"Then one day she was gone. And when I saw her again was last week at Elena's salon office. SHe was about to hit her with a cane when I came in. I only saw Teddy for a brief second then, and I didn't get her name. Nothing, started to click together till tonight."

"So, what is your plan son? With Ana and Teddy?"

"I want to try and get to know them. I like to think that Ana and I always had some kind of spark." I shrug.

"Well, I hope if anything it would be more than a whatever-you-call-it relationship." My dad says. "Especially now that you have a son to worry about."

"I know Dad."

 **Ana:**

"Well, that was an exciting day." Kate says as we enter our apartment.

"Yeah, I guess it was." I don't even know what to make of this day.

"So, my brother is your baby's daddy?"

"Elliot." Kate smacks him, laughing.

"It looks that way. It's a long story." I try waving him off. I don't want to talk about it with Teddy in the room.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me. Right now." I shake my head and smile.

I guess I have to remember this wasn't big news for just me.

"I'm sure we will be happy to tell you, once we figure out everything ourselves."

"I just never seen Teddy bond so quickly with anyone before. It's kind of like he knew…"

* * *

Kate and Elliot leave to go out for the night. Elliot seems like a good guy, and I couldn't be more than happy for her. She's had her run of the mill relationships that always seem to end up with her crying in her bunny pj's over a gallon of ice cream.

I tuck Teddy into bed and read him a bedtime story while he drifts off into dream world. I push back his copper curls and I try to picture what life would've been like if Christian was in the picture from the beginning.

I wonder if he would have ran or if he would have stayed. I know he would've been just as confused as I was. That troll took something away from my son, and I can only hope she gets what she deserves.

It's a little after 9 and I decide to watch a little TV, hoping that Christian will call. I hope that everything went well with his parents. I couldn't picture what my dad would do if he found out the truth. But, I think I might have to, if Christian comes into the picture permanently.

I don't know who Elena should be more afraid of; my dad or Grace Grey.

I jump slightly when my phone vibrates in my hand.

"Hello?"

"Anastasia."

I try everything in my might not to call him Sir when he says my name like that.

"Christian."

"I know it's late, but I was hoping I would still be able to come over."

"Of course. Kate and Elliot are gone, and Teddy is in bed."

"Excellent. I'll see you soon." He croons.

He hangs up and only seconds later there's a knock on my door. I giggle, knowing he was probably waiting outside.

I fling the door open and smile at Christian standing outside my door.

"I brought some wine." He tells me, holding up the bottle.

Good, because I think we're going to need it. I show him in and pull out a couple of glasses.

"So, how did it go?" I ask as he pops the cork and pours us both a glass.

"It went. It wasn't the easiest thing to do."

"I'm sure it wasn't."

We both sit down on the couch and I figure I might as well just get the elephant in the room out of the way.

"Are you sure you want to be apart of Teddy's life. Because once you're in, I need you to stay in. He's not a car that you test drive and see if you like it or not."

"I know. I really want to try." He sighs. "I don't know how good I will be at it. Part of me thinks Elena might be right and I would make a terrible father."

"You would actually believe anything that cow says?"

"No." He smiles. "But, I know what kind of childhood I had in the beginning, I'm running a huge business that's only part way close to where it's going to be. I just don't want to mess it up."

"You're going to mess up, make mistakes. It's called being a parent. There's no handbook on the right way to do. All you can do is try. Plus, I've never seen Teddy act like that with someone he doesn't know. I think you two connected." I rest my hand on his knee.

"He is pretty awesome. You did a good job with him."

I blush. "Thanks I had a lot of help. I couldn't do it without my dad or Kate."

"Can I ask how you got involved with Elena?"

I take a big chug of my wine, downing the rest of it. "Kate's dad, got me some work, working at her house. You know odd jobs. My dad was sick and we were having issues with the insurance about covering everything. Then one day Elena offered to pay off all the bills if I would do something for her. She said she had this gentleman that needed some training. And she wanted me to be the one to help with it. I guess I was just your type.

I was eager to do it, because I really didn't want my dad to worry. He wasn't getting all the treatments he could because he didn't want to pay for them. So Elena hooked up an account and paid for the treatment. My dad just thinks someone made a donation. Anyways, I let her train me as a Submissive. She wasn't evil or mean when she was showing me. She gave me a list of instructions, would hit me with a cane or a paddle to see how good I was with pain. The whole time I kept thinking I was doing it for my father." I get up so I can refill my glass.

"I was naive back then, maybe I still am a little bit. She told me you wouldn't be some old fart and you would be around my age. She convinced me it would only be one time. I think back now, and I think she was hoping I would fail at it. I guess I did something right because you kept coming back." I shrug and sit down next to him.

"There was something about you, and I couldn't seem to get enough of you. I should've asked you to meet me somewhere else. But, I didn't really have anywhere else to take you. She had to know I liked you. I really thought you were the perfect Sub. Nobody's ever compared to you…" He shuts his trap.

"I didn't expect you to wait around Christian, it's ok. Is that why you went to see her last week? Was she still hooking you up with Subs?" I say a little more sharply than I planned to.

He bows his head almost ashamed. "Yes." He admits.

"It's ok. It's just I don't want that around my- our son. Like I don't need him walking in on you doing something like that to someone." Ugh the thought makes my stomach lurch.

"I let her find me Subs because it was better than showing my face at clubs. If I was spotted then I would have been all over the tabloids. And I wouldn't even think about doing something like that if he was around…"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply. I don't even really know you Christian… this has all taken me by surprise. I mean I finally find the guy I lost my virginity too and the man that fathered my child after 2 and half years. After convincing myself that you wouldn't want anything to do with us."

His face went as white as a sheet.

 _What?_

"You… you… were… a.. Virgin?" He stumbles out.

 _Oh, that._

"Yeah." I look away from him.

"You let me do all that stuff to you? We fucked pretty damn hard." He runs his hands through his hair.

"I liked it." I whisper. "And I bet you didn't lose your virginity in the most graceful manner either." He shakes his head. "What's done is done. I don't regret it. Plus I got an awesome parting gift." I smile as I look over at Teddy's room.

"Well, then I guess you're welcome." He says in cocky tone and stifles a laugh.

I stick my tongue out at him, and then all of a sudden my tongue is in his mouth.

 _Whoa! That was unexpected._

I put my hands around the back of his head and through his hair. When he used to kiss me, it would always blow me away. We break apart, and we're both panting.

"Would I be wrong in saying that I want to try with you?" He asks me.

"I can't and I won't be a Submissive, Christian." I tell him firmly.

He nods. "I know. I don't think that's what I would want with you. I mean you're the mother of my child…"

"I won't be a side piece either, while you go somewhere else to get the kink out." I cross my arms.

"I wouldn't suggest that either. Look, no matter how many times Elena would tell me love was for fools. I knew better than to believe it. I could take one look at my mom and dad and know that it does exist. There's just something about you.. And I want to try. You we're always in the back of mind. And I would like to bring you forward…"

"But you don't know me…"

"And I want to get to know you… more then just as my baby mama."

I roll my eyes. "We can try, but Teddy comes first…"

"I agree." He says as he inches closer to my face.

"And we still need to talk about things…"

"Like your place or mine." He smirks and I push him back on his chest. Then I quickly remember what he told me earlier about people touching him.

"I'm sorry…"

"I told you. I liked it." He grabs my hands and places them back on his chest.

I don't know what it is when we touch, that causes this spark. I can feel it run up my spine, and there's no faulty cables around. I looked.

I clear my throat, to try to contain myself. I so badly want to jump his bones. It's been years since I had any, even longer since I've had any that was any good. All my orsgams belong to the man before me.

God, knows the cobwebs are growing down there.

"It's getting late. And Teddy gets up early. We should maybe finish this conversation later?"

"What's there to finish talking about, you're my girlfriend now right?" He whispers in my ear causing me to blush a deep red, I can feel my cheeks burning.

When did he get so close? Must be the wine making me unaware of my surroundings.

"Yeah." I squeak out.

"Can I sleep on your couch? I would like to see Teddy in the morning."

Whoa! Change of direction.

"Sure, it's not very comfortable." I tell him.

"It'll be worth it." He smiles.

I decide to be brave. I stand up and offer my hand. "I don't want your back to hurt in the morning. Why don't you come lay with me. But no funny business." I grin.

"You want me to sleep with you?" He asks, almost dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Why not? You're my boyfriend… remember?"

"Damn straight." He takes my hand and I pull him in the direction of my bedroom.

"Make yourself comfortable." I tell him as I grab a pair of my pj shorts and a shirt and make my way to the ensuite.

I change my clothes and brush my teeth. When I go back into my room, Christian is laying in bed. He's taken off his shirt.

I will resist him. I will resist him.

I quickly pull back the side of my covers and hop into bed with him. Sure we had sex a bunch of times years ago. But, I've never slept with a man before.

The closest I've come is the 2 year old, blanket hogging, Teddy monster that lives in the next room.

"Can I hold you?" He asks.

"Yeah." I whisper.

"Roll on your side."

I do what he asks and he curls his arms around my body, pushing me close to his. This is nice.

"Can you tell me more about Teddy?" He asks.

And with that we talk and talk. I told him what it was like when Teddy was a baby, my days in college, and even why I left Vegas. Then he told me some of his childhood, which was heart retching, and how Elena gave him money for his company. Now his company is worth a hell of a lot of money, and he started all when he was 18.

The last time I looked at the clock it was after 3. I had rolled over a cuddled into his chest, I think he might have still been talking when I passed out.

* * *

The next morning, I'm awoken by the sound of giggles. Not just Teddy's giggles, but one that also belongs to Kate. I try to keep my eyes closed, so maybe they'll let me sleep longer. But, I quickly remember I'm not alone in my bed.

Christian and I are entangled in each other. I glance up and see Kate smirking at me. Teddy has now crawled into my bed and on my opposite side.

"Mommy." He says in a loud whisper. "I hungry."

"You're hungry? What would you like to eat?"

"Pancakes…" This time he shouts and that startles Christian awake.

This makes Teddy crawl on me and put his hands on Christian's chest causing me to move out of the way before I get kicked in the face.

"Hey buddy."

"Hi's" he waves in his face. Teddy just sits and stares at him. "You hungry?"

"Yeah. I'm starving." And on cue his belly rumbles.

"Oh, no. Mommy.. Cwistin has belly monster." Teddy turns to tell me.

"No, I think I have more of a tickle monster." Christian grabs Teddy and starts to tickle him, which causes Teddy to fall into a fit of giggles.

"I'm going to start breakfast." I tell Christian and he nods, still tickling Teddy.

I walk out of the room and Kate follows me.

"Did you?" She whispers.

"No." I tell her as I walk into the kitchen and start pulling out some pans. "He wanted to stay, and I couldn't let him sleep on the couch."

"Uh-huh. There's more…" Kate pushes. "You guys were cuddled up pretty cozy."

"I think we might try to have a relationship." I shrug. "We spent most of the night talking and getting to know each other."

"That explains why you look like death, hungover." She smiles at me.

"Geez, thanks." I shove her arm. "You look well yourself there, princess."

"So, when are you going to tell Teddy that Christian is his daddy? Oh crap what about Ray?"

I groan. "I don't want to think about telling Daddy right now. As for Teddy…"

"Daddy … stop…." I hear Teddy squeal.

"I'm guessing he already knows…"

"Well, he did kind of always know."

 **1 Month later…**

Christian and I have been dating for a month now. And it's been going very well. Teddy is totally smitten with Christian, his daddy. And Christian is the same way about Teddy.

Christian claims it just slipped that day Teddy first called him Daddy. He said that all he was said was 'let Daddy get ready.' and he just repeated back and just never stopped after that. I wasn't mad, it was bound to happen at some point.

Ever since the revaluation the three of us haven't spent a night apart. We either spend the night at my place or at Christian's penthouse in Escala.

Two weeks into our relationship Christian took me out for a night on the town. He wined and dined me, we even went to the movies. Then he took me out to the docks where his parents have a boat. And told me how one day he hopes to have his own catamaran. We sat on the edge of the boat and continued to talk about our hopes and dreams.

It was in that moment that he took me in his arms and told me he loved me. I was shocked at first, but there was no denying that I felt the same way about him. I told him that I loved him too. We kissed like we never kissed before. He took me down below and we made love. We hadn't had sex since we got together. I really wanted us to get to know each other first and give him a chance to really know Teddy, before we entered that part of our relationship. I'm glad we waited because it was the most perfect moment.

I told my dad about what really happened with Christian and I. Oh, I thought the man's head was going to pop off. At first, he was hesitant with Christian and, as a father I can't blame him. But, the more he learned about what Elena did, he made it his mission to have the woman pay.

He contacted some of his old buddies on the force that worked as detectives and with the help of Carrick Grey they were able to tie Elena Lincoln to multiple accounts of child abuse and rape of a minor. She's now serving 25 years in the state pen.

 **Christian:**

Today we are now officially changing Teddy's name from Theodore Raymond Steele to Theodore Raymond Grey. We are down at the courthouse finishing up all the necessary paperwork and my name will also be officially added to his birth certificate.

A huge weight is off my shoulders now that Elena is behind bars. Thankfully they weren't able to connect me or Ana to her.

Tonight when Ana and Teddy are at my place, I plan to ask her to move in. This back and forth thing is getting kind of tiring and I would really love just to be together, 100% official as a family.

I got rid of my playroom the second Ana and I started dating. I kept some of the stuff, but mostly everything else went. I want us to decide together what we want to do. And I don't need Teddy accidentally walking in and seeing that room either.

If I really think about I don't need that life anymore. I started talking to a shirk to discuss what happened with Elena and I. And the more we talked, the more that came to light. I thought I needed it so, I could beat woman that looked like my birth mother.

But, he made me see that when Ana was my first Sub, that's not what even close to my intention with her. Or maybe with any other Sub I had. Another one of those lies that Elena filled my head with.

So I will continue to see Dr. Flynn and really start working out my demons. I would do anything so I don't fail my son and also Ana. I'm no longer that lost 4 year old boy, but a 20 year old with my own family. It's time to put the past behind me.

We went out to dinner to celebrate with the whole family at my new club, The Mile High. Teddy walked around the whole night going "I Grey, I Grey."

I was beaming with pride.

Now I'm carrying Teddy to his bedroom at my penthouse, and hopefully soon will be ours. I even asked her dad.

That went well, not.

After threatening my life, he told me I better hope to put a ring on it soon. He said he could see how happy we were together and does support us in whatever we decide to do. It wasn't like I couldn't support them. And I was completely and utterly happy.

Teddy's room is filled of everything Spiderman. Ana thinks I went a little over board. Knowing he's going to change his likes very soon. If that comes I'll change it then. But, how can you go wrong with Spiderman?

We both tuck him in, since he passed out in the car on the way here. I then take Ana's hand and lead her to our room.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." I tell her, and she has a seat on the bed.

"Yeah?"

I sit next to her and twiddle my thumbs.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just I wanted to ask if you and Teddy would move in with me. I mean this back and forth can't be easy on Ted or you… And I want to be with you all the time… and…"

Suddenly, there's two finger pressed against my lips.

"You don't need to give me a list of reasons. Of course, I want to move in with you. I enjoy waking up to you every morning. And you're right this back and forth is kind of hard. And, Teddy's room here is so much cooler than the one at my place… oh and this bed." She winks. She jumps backwards and lays herself down.

"It's so soft…" She wiggles her finger at me and I crawl on top of her.

"Soft huh?"I grind my dick into her pelvis.

"Feels kind of hard to me.." I smash myself into her lips, kissing her feverishly, as we lose ourselves.

Now, I just need to start looking for a ring

 **4 years later… 2009**

 **Christian:**

I have my wife blindfolded and her hands tied in front of her. The kids are with Grandma and Granddad and we're going to play. And I plan to play hard. I had to go out of town for a week and a half to Japan. It was such a stressful time; the fuckers were doing everything in there power to hold off making a deal.

Ana and the kids couldn't come because Teddy just started school again and we didn't want to pull him out in his first month. I missed them all so much. And the phone sex with Ana was barely enough to tide me over.

Ana and I got married after 6 months of dating. We knew that we were each other's soul mates. I think even if Ana never got pregnant we would have somehow ended up together. It's how the universe works. At least that's what I believe, I mean something had to bring us together that day at the salon.

About 2 months after we were married we found out we were expecting twins.

 _Talk about going into heart failure._

9 months later Xavier Christopher Grey and Phoebe Willow Grey joined our ranks. They are the most rambunctious little 2 and half year olds. They do whatever they can to try and keep up with Teddy. They're always getting into trouble and getting into mischief. But, I love all three of my kids, and my wife more than life itself.

GEH is now worth billions. I never thought I would get this far at only the age of 24. I knew it would be a success, but I still didn't think it would come for years later. However, I learned since the moment that Teddy and Ana came into my life that family came first. I knew I had to do everything to be a good dad. I refused to ever think again that just because my mom was a crack whore and abandoned me, that i would turn out like her. After all, I did have great examples in Grace and Carrick Grey.

I always make sure I'm home in time for dinner and we spend the weekends together.

Elliot and Kate ended up getting married about 4 months after we did. They have a daughter named Ava. She's 2 now and as cute as a button.

"You ready, Anastasia?"

"Yes, Sir." She purrs.

Ana and I have a very active sex life. We don't practice in full BDSM but we like to play around with the aspect of it all. But, I'll take good old vanilla any day with this beauty.

I adjust her blindfold "Can you see anything?" I ask her.

"Just your feet and your big dick, Sir." She grins. And I can't help but kiss her forehead.

"I love you, Mrs. Grey."

"I love you, too Mr. Grey…. Sir."

Well, she's not so much my perfect little sub anymore. And I wouldn't have her any other way. She was the one I was always meant to be with.

 **A/N: **F** or now this is just a short and sweet story. Sometimes those are nice too. Which some of you wanted too. I wanted to show Christian not as messed up by the BT and figuring things on his own. I know there were holes, but I hope I still covered everything:)  
**

 **Thank you all for reading... and reviewing...and everyone over at FSoG Fanfic Obsessed Facebook for encouraging me to write this. With that kind of motivation I was able to write this all out in 2 days:) You guys are an awesome group of people :) and so are all my followers and reviewers as well...  
**


End file.
